Héroïne
by mower
Summary: One-shot basé sur la chanson Héroïne de Keen'v. C'est un lemon sur les trois quart de l'histoire.


**Cette fanfiction est basée sur la chanson** Héroïne **de** Keen'v **. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir très bien réussi ma songfic, mais maintenant qu'elle est écrite ça serait bête de ne pas la partager avec vous.=) bonne lecture**

 **Héroïne**

 _ **Tu es mon héroïne, mon crack, ma coke,**_

 _ **Ma dose de cocaïne, mon taz, ma dope.**_

 _ **Tu es le joint que j'allume et qui me fait planer,**_

 _ **Tu es le genre de fille que l'on ne peut oublier.**_

Il marche d'un pas souple et énergique. Il fait nuit, mais le dragon slayer n'a peur de rien ni de personne. De plus, cette odeur lui enivre les narines et l'attire comme du miel attire l'abeille. Même après un an, il ne peut pas oublier cette odeur entêtante qui l'emmène vers des contrées inexplorées. Les premiers jours sans elle, il s'était même comparé à un junkie en manque de sa dose. Il est devenu accro sans s'en rendre compte à cette odeur.

 _ **Tu es mon héroïne, mon crack, ma coke,**_

 _ **Ma dose de cocaïne, mon taz, ma dope.**_

 _ **Tu es le joint que j'allume et qui me fait planer,**_

 _ **Tu es le genre de fille que l'on ne peut oublier.**_

Il a fait pas mal de choses pas très recommandables, pour ne pas dire complètement criminel dans sa jeunesse. Il avait treize ans lors de sa première relation sexuelle. Normalement la première fois, pour un garçon comme pour une fille c'est quelque chose qui ne s'oublie pas. Pourtant, le seul souvenir qui lui reste de cette nuit-là, c'était la sensation d'apesanteur qu'il a ressentie après avoir fumé un joint, son premier également.

Il accélère le pas lorsqu'il aperçoit au loin les lumières d'une ville. L'odeur s'intensifie, son coeur s'emballe et sa queue durcit de plus en plus. Ses narines frémirent lorsqu'il détecte avec une netteté insupportable le délicieux arôme du citron et de la mangue dans l'air. Il est arrivé à l'entrée de la ville. Il laisse son odorat le guider et il croit mourir de rage et de désespoir à plusieurs reprises, quand son aphrodisiaque personnel disparait dans les autres odeurs de nourriture et d'alcool. La ville est très animée ce soir-là, mais rien ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but.

Soudain, il la voit. Elle se tient debout devant une librairie, ses yeux verts brillent de mille feux devant, il en est sur, un énième livre à dévorer. Il s'approche lentement de sa proie et lorsqu'il est à quelque centimètre de son corps une légère brise s'engouffre dans ses magnifiques cheveux bleus qu'elle a laissé pousser. Il attrape quelques mèches et tire légèrement dessus. Étonner la jeune femme se retourne et ses yeux s'illuminent encore plus lorsqu'elle le voit.

 _ **Le silence a pris le dessus sur les mots inutiles**_

 _ **Le souffle court elle cherche l'issue à ses pensées qui mutilent**_

 _ **Elle laisse le mal s'évanouir,si douce et si subtile**_

 _ **Je me retiens pour ne pas jouir pour ne pas qu'elle croie que je me défile**_

Elle c'est retourné et ses yeux ceux sont baigné de larmes lorsqu'elle l'a vu. Est-ce la joie de le revoir, l'euphorie du moment, qui a brisé les chaines de son inhibition ? Elle s'est jetée à son cou et l'a embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et il a répondu à son baiser avec la même ardeur.

Sans trop savoir comment, ils ceux sont retrouver dans une chambre. Surement celle de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il est assis sur le canapé, elle est assise sur lui. Alors qu'il se fond dans le canapé, elle essaye de se fondre dans son corps. Il est au bord de la jouissance, mais il ne doit pas craquer. Ceci n'est que le début.

 _ **Mi-démon et mi-ange,aucun de mes actes ne la dérange**_

 _ **Envouté par un désir étrange,plus j'fais durer plus ça l'arrange**_

 _ **Une envie bestiale,nous anime,l'instinct animal unanime**_

 _ **Notre humanité s'amenuise,mais pas trop pour ne pas que ça me nuise**_

Elle connait tout de lui. Son bon côté,comme son mauvais, mais rien ne semble la déranger. Il lui enlève sauvagement son haut, emmenant avec son soutien-gorge. Il attrape la pointe d'un sein dans sa bouche et le suce férocement. Des mains fines et douces s'agrippent avec force dans ses cheveux, le forçant à continuer encore et encore. Le corps de la jeune femme ondule sur lui et il grogne de contentement. Il la repousse cependant plus d'une fois pour éviter qu'il ne perde le contrôle. Il la couche sur le canapé et lui arrache son petit short. La culotte blanche était simple, mais une délicieuse odeur s'en dégage et il comprend qu'elle est déjà prête à le recevoir.

 _ **J'effleure son corps de mes mains,de mes caresses habiles**_

 _ **Est-ce une histoire sans lendemain,ou le prémise d'une divine idylle**_

 _ **Ma langue prend le chemin,d'un lieu déjà humide**_

 _ **Quand je serai entre ses reins sera-t-elle encore timide**_

Il ne veut pas précipiter les choses, alors pour faire baisser la température il se contente de caresser et d'embrasser son corps. Il part des mollets, il lèche le muscule sur toute sa longueur, déposant un baiser dans le creux de son genou, avant de poursuivre son exploration vers le haut. Une fois qu'il arrive dans le pli de son aine, il s'arrête et fait le même schéma sur l'autre jambe. Pendant ce temps, une de ses mains est partie en exploration vers le haut de son corps. Elle effleure la courbe d'un sein, glisse autour d'un téton, parfois elle se fait plus coquine et va jusqu'à pincer gentiment le mamelon.

Elle gémit et son odeur se fait de plus en plus forte. Ses doigts glissent sur sa peau de mâle et il est sûr qu'elle se délecte de son contact. A-t-elle peur que toute cette histoire ne compte pas? Qu'ils agissent seulement sur l'impulsion des retrouvailles?

Son odeur le rend fou et il n'en peu plus d'attendre, de se retenir. Il lui enlève lentement sa culotte et approche sa bouche du point stratégique. Il la caresse et la goûte du bout de la langue et il sent dans ses gestes, dans son corps qu'elle est gêné, timide. Il la rassure en lui prenant la main, enlaçant leur doigt. Et elle se laisse aller contre lui.

 _ **Jeune demoiselle insouciante,se laisse aller comme bon lui chante**_

 _ **Telle une étincelle scintillante,aussi dominée que dominante**_

 _ **Le rythme cardiaque s'accélère,dès lors que l'on s'envoie en l'air**_

 _ **Son esprit a déjà quitté terre, parti vers un autre univers**_

Il se redresse, considérant qu'elle est prête pour lui. Il commence à enlever son pantalon quand deux mains douces et fraîches viennent se poser sur les siennes. Il comprend alors le message et retire ses mains, lui laissant le contrôle. C'est peut-être une crevette, mais elle a du caractère! Il siffle lorsque ses doigts fins s'enroulent autour de lui, entamant un va-et-vient sur sa peau en feu. Les gestes sont maladroits, mais c'est justement ça qui l'excite le plus. Le fait qu'elle passe outre son angoisse dans le seul but de le satisfaire. Il l'aurait bien laissé continuer, mais ses nerfs étaient déjà mis à rude épreuve. Il la soulève avec facilité et l'allonge sur le canapé. Il lui écarte lentement les jambes et il croit devenir fou lorsqu'il aperçoit son intimité ruisseler de désir. Elle est plus que prête à le recevoir en elle.

Il place son gland devant sa fente et pousse, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois complètement en elle. Il voit qu'elle grimace quand l'hymen se déchire, mais il sait que cette douleur n'est que passagère. De plus, elle a l'habitude qu'il lui fasse du mal, elle le connait et sait que c'est sa façon d'être. Il ne peut lui montrer son affection que de cette manière. Elle plonge alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le dire vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Il grogne dans sa bouche et cela l'a fait vibrer jusqu'au tréfonds de son être. Il entame un lent va-et-vient, son sexe glissant avec facilité en elle et elle en veut plus, encore plus! Elle se met à rouler des hanches afin d'approfondir la pénétration et il ne peut s'empêcher de grogner encore plus fortement face à son comportement. Il l'attrape par la taille et s'assoit dans le canapé, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle se retrouve alors à le chevaucher, à le dominer et il est loin d'être contre, cependant il garde quand même les mains autour de sa taille.

Elle se soulève, roule des hanches, sa tête est rejetée vers l'arrière et il sent qu'elle va bientôt partir. Il la couche sur la table basse devant eux, relève ses jambes sur ses épaules et la pilonne avec force, donnant de plus en plus d'énergie dans ses coups à mesure que ses cris aigus montent en crescendo dans le salon. Il la sent alors se resserrer autour de lui et elle alors qu'elle hurle son nom, il s'autorise enfin à venir à son tour.

Il l'entraîne ensuite avec lui sur le canapé, où il attrapa une couverture pour les couvrir. Il la regarde, elle dort, mais un sourire satisfait orne ses lèvres et il comprend qu'il ne pourra plus se passer d'elle.

Le lendemain, il attend qu'elle se réveille et lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux lui dit:

-Viens avec moi, Levy.

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

 **FIN**


End file.
